The Blackout
by Kuruna Sensei
Summary: Kurama has a sleepover, the the power goes out, people start disappearing. What is happening? Who is behind it? R&R please. COMPLETED Editing will begin when I can get to it.
1. guests

Hello, this is my first fic, so don't flame me to bad. If there are any mistakes of any kind please tell me, but don't yell.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho , but if I did I would join Team Urameshi and would be a demon.

       So without further a due…

                                         **The Blackout**

****

****

        It was a quiet Sunday evening at the Minamino residence; it was also kurama's birthday. He decided to have a sleepover, rather than a regular party. He invited everyone, including team urameshi, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina.

          It was about 7:00 when kurama heard the doorbell ring, "I'm coming" he yelled. He walked over to the door and opened it,"Hey"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan said in unison. Kurama said "Hello, you're the first to arrive" "uh, do we win something?" asked Kuwabara. "No, you idiot" said Hiei, appearing out of nowhere. "Shut up shrimp, and hey where did you come from?" said Kuwabara, Hiei just ignored him. "Welcome to my lair" said Kurama as he gestured inside to his home. He led them into his living room and said "Make yourself at home" as they set up their stuff on the floor.

          Then came another knock on the door, Kurama walked over to the door and opened it. He looked outside but he didn't see anything, and then "Down here!" he looked down and saw Koenma. "Oh, sorry" apologizing to him. Koenma walked in and he was just about to close the door when…

                                            ~end chapter~ 

Endnote: MWAHAHA! Sorry had to do it. Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review and tune in next chapter for more. 


	2. lights out

Hello all! This is the second chapter, hope ya like it. In case you're wondering I got this idea for the story during the big blackout, when I had nothing else to do. That night I had the worst night's sleep ever, any way here is the story.

Disclaimer: do I really need to do this every chapter? Oh well, I don't own Yu Yu  Hakusho.

                                               The Blackout

                                          Chapter 2: Lights out 

          "Hey what about me!" he heard. He reopened the door and looked around and saw Genkai, Young Genkai, "I didn't know you were coming, and why are you young?" Genkai looked at herself. "Oh, I don't know" "Well come in" Kurama said showing her in. He shut the door and looked out the window and saw a car pull up, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina stepped out.

          They walked up to the door and Kurama had opened it "Come in, you're the last to arrive" they walked into the living room to find Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestling each other and Hiei watching and eating popcorn. "I said make yourself at home, not hold a wrestling match" Kurama said. They froze and then started setting up the other sleeping bags. "Much better" Kurama said smirking a bit. By 7:31 they had finished unpacking.(A/N: yes, it did take that long, because Kuwabara kept tripping over the bags and messing everything up. Kuwabara: Hey! Me: Shut up.) "Alright, Now that we are finally done, time the movie" Kurama said. Everyone yelled at once the movies they wanted. "Okay, let's do a vote" Kurama suggested. He took out a box and little pieces of paper. "Okay everyone, take a piece of paper and write down a movie, we have Titanic, The Ring, or The Perfect Storm" everyone wrote down what they wanted and put them in the box. "The polls are as follows…" Kurama took out the papers and tallied them up. "Titanic-3, The Ring-2, and The Perfect Storm-4, so looks like we are watching The Perfect Storm." He took out the video and put it in the VCR. "Wait a minute, we need popcorn." Said Yusuke. "I'll make it" said Kuwabara, as he went to the kitchen. About 15 minutes into the movie (A/N: Kuwabara was making a lot of popcorn) the power went out. Kuwabara was still in the kitchen when he felt someone grab him, he was only able to let out a small screech before he felt a knife go through him. He dropped to the floor. Everybody heard the screech and ran in to find Kuwabara on the floor. "Oh, no" said Koenma. "Is he still alive?" said Yusuke. Genkai walked over and checked his pulse "Yes, for now"

Endnote: I hope that was long enough for ya. Tell me, should Kuwabara die, or live? Anyway, tune in next chapter and please review.


	3. suspicions

Hello again, I fixed the anonymous reviewers thing. So everyone can review! *Does little victory dance * okay I have decided to not kill kuwabara yet. I think I have an idea of who caused the blackout, and attacked kuwabara. 

Disclaimer: okay I don't like doing this so, I don't own yu yu hakusho. There happy now.

                                 _Chapter 3: suspicions…_

          "Yukina can you heal Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "I could try." Said Yukina as she tried to heal him. "Its working…" said Yukina. "Thank goodness" said a very relieved Koenma. Kuwabara woke from his unconsciousness "What happened?" asked Kuwabara. "You were stabbed, could you tell us who attacked you?" asked Botan. "I don't know I just remember being grabbed by someone, and feeling a sharp pain in my back." answered Kuwabara.

          "This is strange, very strange indeed" said Koenma. "Was it one of us?" asked Keiko. At that everyone glared suspiciously at each other. "Why don't we first try to figure out who didn't do it?" suggested Koenma. "Well, it wasn't Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko or Yukina, because they were all in the living room at the time of the blackout" said Koenma. "So you're accusing one of us?" said Genkai. (A/N: us, was Genkai, Hiei, and Shizuru) "Well you guys are the only ones who can move fast enough" said Koenma. "As annoying of a little brother he is, I wouldn't kill him…" Kuwabara went over to hug Shizuru saying "I knew you loved me". "No, I just don't want to do all the chores myself" replied Shizuru. "Exactly what makes you think it was one of us? It could have been the person who caused the blackout" stated Hiei coolly. Then Kuwabara said, " as much as I hate to stand up for the shrimp, it wasn't him, the person who attacked me was bigger than him." "So, it couldn't have been Genkai either" Said Kurama.

          "Then who was it?" asked Yusuke. "Elementary my dear Yusuke…" said Koenma. "What did you call me?" said Yusuke raising an eyebrow, "I think you've seen to many Sherlock Holmes movies." Yusuke said under his breath. "I heard that, anyway, I think it was a demon" replied Koenma. "Genkai, go outside and look around" "alright" came the simple reply, as she went outside. She wandered around a bit, looking at everything, no sign of anything. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadowed figure run by… she felt some spirit energy.

Endnote: ah, the plot thickens…. Who is the demon? What does it want?       

I have an idea of who it shall be, but I am not sure, anyway please review and be patient I have school and I can only write when I got free time. 


	4. demon revealed

Hello again. I have decided whom the demon is so just wait and see. I have only four reviews, so people please review. I am trying to update as fast as I can. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of doing this so, I don't own yu yu hakusho.

                      _Chapter four: Demon revealed_

          Just as Genkai was about to come back inside she felt some spirit energy, '_a demon?_' she thought. She decided to look around a bit more, but after finding nothing she went back inside. Inside everyone was getting a bit worried about Genkai. "What if it got her?!" asked a very worried Yukina. "Don't worry, I'm fine" said Genkai coming back inside. "Did you see anyone or anything outside?" asked Koenma. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did" Genkai replied. 

          "Well what did you see?" asked Koenma. "As I was coming back in, I saw someone run by, and I felt some spirit energy" Genkai answered. "So it was a demon." Said Yusuke. "What do we do now?" asked Shizuru. "I don't know, we have never been in this situation before." Said Botan. "Well I'm not going to just sit here and wait for that demon to come and attack." Said Kuwabara. "Well there isn't much we can do until we have a better idea of who the demon is, so you aren't going anywhere," said Botan. "Awe man" sighed Kuwabara. "I have an idea, why not send Yusuke and Kuwabara outside to try and find the demon, or at least figure out who it is" suggested Shizuru. "Alright" agreed Koenma. "YES!" yelled Kuwabara. "Do we get a say in this?" asked Yusuke. "Not at all" answered Koenma.

          Yusuke lead as he and Kuwabara walked outside. They had walked around a bit, and then Kuwabara had said "I've got a bad feeling Urameshi." Yusuke had stopped "yeah.." he said implying that he wanted him to continue. "It feels familiar, yet different" Kuwabara said. "That makes no sense" said Yusuke. "It's like we have fought it before, but it changed" replied Kuwabara. Just then Yusuke saw something, "hey Kuwabara, go back inside and tell I am going to look around more" said Yusuke. "Why?" he asked. "Just do it" said Yusuke firmly, he knew who it was…

Endnote: how did ya like it? I know this chapter's title says demon revealed, but it was meant for Yusuke, sorry. Next chapter I will reveal the demon to you. Please review for the story, who do you think the demon is? Anyway, I will update soon, so please review.


	5. he returns

I'm back! This is the chapter that will reveal the demon to you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

                                    _Chapter Five: He returns_

          Yusuke stood there while Kuwabara went back inside. " I don't believe it" said Yusuke, "believe it" said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" said Yusuke even though he knew who it was. "Come on, you don't remember me, I'm hurt" said the voice stepping out of the shadows to reveal… "Suzaku!" " Oh, so you do remember" said Suzaku. Yusuke just stood there stunned, " but how, I killed you?!" yelled Yusuke. " Yes, you did, but after you 'killed' me I found myself in a spirit form" said Suzaku, "it was there I realized that no one would take me to Spirit World, so I pondered on what to do. Then after weeks of thinking, I came up with nothing. So I was floating around the castle (A/N: he means Maze Castle) when I saw something glowing on the ground. I tried to touch it and I was able to pick it up, so I tried to find more of them. I did and then the idea came to me, I could use these stones to build up energy." 

Yusuke was looking at Suzaku like a kid wanting their mom to finish a bedtime story, so Suzaku continued, "I finally got enough stones to take a physical form. Then I decided to work on getting my powers back". "So, you cheated death?" said Yusuke. "In a way, yes" said Suzaku.

Endnote: this was really short wasn't it? Ah, well I had a bad case of writer's block; this was more of an explanation chapter. How was it? Please tell me, review and read my next chapter. 


	6. confusion

Hiya! Sorry the last chapter was so short, I just wanted it as an explanation chapter, as to why Suzaku is back. So, hope ya like the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, unfortunately.

                                            Chapter six: Confusion 

          "so, you cheated death?" said Yusuke. "in a way, yes" replied Suzaku, before he left into the shadows. _Why didn't he attack me?_ Thought Yusuke, _and what does he want?_ He walked back towards the house when he saw Genkai walk out the door towards him. "What do you want grandma?" asked Yusuke. " To see if you were still alive, and why would you send Kuwabara inside?" asked Genkai. "I didn't want to risk him getting hurt again" replied Yusuke as they walked back inside (A/N: it's a big yard.) "So when you got back inside, were you going to tell us who it was?" asked Genkai. Yusuke was half shocked "how did you know I found out who he is?" asked Yusuke. "I have my ways" replied Genkai.

          They got back inside to see everyone talking to each other, some of them were worried, which of course included Keiko "oh Yusuke your ok!" yelled Keiko. "Yes, I'm fine" said Yusuke. "So, who was it?" asked Koenma. "Suzaku" came the answer from Yusuke. "SUZAKU?!" yelled Koenma. "how, when, where, why?" asked Koenma. So, Yusuke told them the whole story,

          "Wow" was all Botan could say. "Why didn't he attack you?" asked Kuwabara. "You wanted him to attack me?" said Yusuke. "No!" said Kuwabara. "I don't understand, why would he come back, but not kill you?" asked Yukina. "I don't know" said Yusuke. _What does he want? Why would he come back, but not try and kill me? And why would he attack Kuwabara?_ Questions like these flooded Yusuke's mind, and confused him quite much.

          Yusuke wasn't the only one with questions on his mind, everyone else was thinking about it as well. If anyone were to walk into the room right then they would think that time was frozen. After a few minutes every on snapped out of the deep thought and started talking about what to do, however Yusuke was still lost in thought and the only one to notice this was Genkai.

Endnote: was that long enough for you? Hope so. I tried to make this longer than the last chapter, which was to short, even by my standards. How'd ya like it? Tell me in your reviews and keep reading the story. Ki o tsukete! Take care!


	7. possibilities and reappearences

Hello again! I need reviews. Well, I don't have much more to say so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: why do I have to keep doing this? Fine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

_               Chapter seven: possibilities, and reappearances._

          No one noticed as Yusuke was staring off into space, thinking of possible reasons for Suzaku's return. By now Yusuke was getting frustrated, _I don't get it!_  Yelled Yusuke in his thoughts. Kuwabara noticed the look on his friends face, "hey Urameshi, something wrong" he asked. "Yeah, I just don't get it! Why would he come back but not kill me?" exclaimed Yusuke. 

          "Don't think so hard, it's not good for you" said Kuwabara, "is that why you don't think as much?" asked Yusuke. "HEY!" yelled Kuwabara. 

          Meanwhile, "what should we do?" asked Botan. "I don't know" said Koenma looking very frustrated _I just don't know_ thought Koenma. "Maybe he's trying to mess with Yusuke's head" suggested Botan. "Perhaps, but lets stay inside until we think of something to do" replied Koenma.

          Back with Yusuke and Kuwabara, _why don't I go outside to try and find him again? If he came back to life to come and find us, he isn't going to leave until he gets what he wants,_ thought Yusuke. "Hey Kuwabara I'm going outside" said Yusuke. "What, why?" asked Kuwabara, but he was too late, Yusuke had already left. Just then Koenma and Botan entered the room, "where's Yusuke?" asked Botan, "he went outside" replied Kuwabara. "He what?!" yelled Koenma. "Why couldn't he just stay inside?" said Koenma.

          Outside, Yusuke was walking around, _where is he? _Thought Yusuke. "Come on out, I know you're here" yelled Yusuke, he wanted answers so he wasn't going to go back inside until he got them. Just then he saw a figure appear out of the shadows " yes?" said Suzaku. "Why did you come back? What do you want?" asked Yusuke. "Fool, don't you know?" asked Suzaku, Yusuke said nothing. "Wow, you are stupid" he said, at that Yusuke charged at Suzaku. He dodged Yusuke's attack with ease. "Come on, I know you can do better than that" said Suzaku, as electricity started to form in his hand, _no, not this again, _thought Yusuke.

Endnote: I think I'll leave it there for now. What will happen to Yusuke?, find out next chapter. Read and review please, tell me what you think and I'll continue. Sayonara!


	8. it begins

Hello, I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers. Well, I am at a loss of words. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

                                         Chapter eight: It begins 

          Yusuke watched as Suzaku began to build up electricity, _no, not this again_ thought Yusuke. "Storm of torment!" shouted Suzaku as he fired a beam of electricity towards Yusuke. Fortunately Yusuke saw it coming and jumped out of the way in time. "Hmm, I see you became a lot quicker from the last time I saw you" said Suzaku. Yusuke charged up his spirit gun and aimed for Suzaku, "Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke as a blast of blue energy was fired at his opponent. Suzaku was knocked off his feet as Yusuke charged at him.

          Suzaku quickly got back up and, without Yusuke noticing, formed electricity in his hand. Yusuke was about to punch him, when Suzaku caught his fist with his one hand and used the other one to electrocute him.

          "AHHH!" yelled Yusuke in pain. He fell to the ground; _I hate electricity, _thought Yusuke as clearly as he could. "Ha, but you certainly learned that much about battle tactics have you, now?" said Suzaku smugly. 

Yusuke got back up, with much trouble and said "is that the best you got?" "You certainly are a trooper aren't you?" said Suzaku. "Yeah" came the simple reply. Yusuke was about to attack him when he saw Genkai come out of the house, '_oh no' _thought Suzaku, he knew he couldn't handle the two of them at once. He then took off.

          "Dimwit, what were you thinking?" said Genkai, she sounded more worried than angry, "trying to be the hero?" she continued. Yusuke's eyes were downcast, "come on" said Genkai leading Yusuke inside.

          "Yusuke you idiot!" yelled Koenma. "What were you thinking?!" he continued, "you could have been killed".  Then came the two words "I'm sorry" from Yusuke. "You should be!" said Keiko. 

          "Well, what should we do?" asked Botan. "I'm not sure" replied Koenma.

Endnote: how was it? Please don't flame me because I hurt Yusuke, this is an action chapter; the characters are going to get hurt. Anyway, please review and stay with me for the next chapter. Sayonara. 


	9. plans

Hello! I'm am sorry but I should be wrapping up the story. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I am also sorry for the long update. Its strange, the story is called, the blackout, but it doesn't really have anything to do with the blackout.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, nor will I ever.

_                                          Chapter nine: plans_  

          "I don't know" said Koenma. "Perhaps we could all go outside" suggested Kurama. "All of us?!" said a frightened Keiko. "Well, me, Hiei, Genkai, and Kuwabara." Replied Kurama.

          "What about me?!" yelled Yusuke. "Dimwit, you were just electrocuted, you're to weak to fight him again" stated Genkai. "Grrr, fine" said Yusuke angrily.  "Okay, lets go!" said Kuwabara. "You fool, we can't just go out there, we need a plan." Said Hiei. "Watch it shrimp." Replied Kuwabara. "We do need a plan" said Kurama

Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama talked about a plan, while Kuwabara just listened and nodded. "Are you guys ready?" asked Koenma. "Yes" said Genkai. "Good luck" said Koenma. Then Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai went outside.

" okay, Kuwabara, go into the middle of the yard and try to get him to come out," started Genkai "Hiei, go onto the tree and wait till Suzaku comes out, then attack. Kurama, go in the bushes opposite of Hiei." Finished Genkai.

          "What about you?" asked Kuwabara. "I will go onto the remaining side of the yard" replied Genkai. The all went to their positions. Then Kuwabara started to yell, trying to get Suzaku's attention "hey, Suzaku! Come get me!!" he yelled.

          It worked; Suzaku came out of the shadows. "What puzzles me is, why would you want me to come and kill you?" said Suzaku. No reply. Then Genkai started to build spirit energy.

Endnote: I am so sorry for the long update. Anyway, I think I will leave the chapter at that. So what did you think? Please review and keep reading. Sayonara!


	10. final battle

Hello. I am sorry for the long update, but I am having trouble finishing the story.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_                                               Chapter ten: final battle _

          Genkai started to build spirit energy. "Spirit Wave!" yelled Genkai as a wave of blue energy shot out toward Suzaku. Kuwabara leapt out of the way, just in time. Suzaku was blown off his feet (A/N: that seems to happen a lot) and fell to the ground.__

           _Hm, so this was an ambush _ thought Suzaku. Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and charged at his opponent and, unfortunately for Kuwabara, Suzaku saw this. Just when Kuwabara was about to strike, Suzaku formed electricity in his hands and got up to grab the spirit sword and with his other hand threw Kuwabara into the brick wall of the house.

         Kuwabara was knocked out. Suzaku turned to face Genkai, when he heard "rose whip!" and felt something wrap around him, it was the whip. Just then he saw a black blur go by him, _what was that? _He thought just before he felt a great amount of pain.

        Suzaku looked down at himself, he was bleeding, badly. He figured the black blur was Hiei, who used his katana to impale him. _How could I fall for this so easily? _Thought Suzaku. 

        "Spirit Wave!" yelled Genkai. Suzaku fell unconscious, just as Genkai had planned. She had not wanted to kill him just yet. She had other plans. 

        _I had not expected them all to be here, I only needed Kuwabara. _Thought Suzaku, _But I shouldn't forget the spirit detective, he had helped me as well. _

Endnote: Hm, now that I think about it, I could make this story longer then I had planned. Well, what did you think? Tell me in your reviews and keep reading the story. Sayonara!                       


	11. answers

Hello! I'm sorry about the chapters being short, but that's how I write so I'll try to make it longer, but I wont guarantee anything. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

                                      Chapter eleven: answers 

            _I cannot forget _thought Suzaku, _the spirit detective helped me as well._ Just then, Suzaku had an idea, _the spirit sword _he thought, _my way out. _Then Suzaku had formed the spirit sword in his hand, "what on earth?" said Kuwabara as he woke up and saw the spirit sword in his enemy's hand.

            Suzaku had cut himself free from Kurama's rose whip, but thankfully Kuwabara had tackled him. Genkai had noticed a shovel on the ground and had decided to take this opportunity to knock out Suzaku. Genkai picked up the shovel and hit Suzaku on the head with it, he was knocked out.

            "What do you know, the idiot actually did something useful" said Hiei coldly. "Hey!" yelled Kuwabara. "Lets bring him inside and then try to figure out what happened." Said Genkai.

They went inside dragging the unconscious Suzaku inside. "Look who we've got." Said Kuwabara. "Genkai had knocked him out with a shovel after Kuwabara tackled him" said Kurama. "Suzaku stole my technique" said Kuwabara. "What?!" said a worried Koenma, "yes, when Kurama had his rose whip around Suzaku, he formed the spirit sword and cut himself free" said Hiei.

            "Kuwabara, do you know what happened to the knife that Suzaku tried to stab you with?" asked Genkai. "yeah, it should be on the floor of the kitchen, why?" replied Kuwabara. "do you remember those stones that brought Suzaku back to life?" said Genkai. "yes" said Koenma, implying Genkai to continue. "let's find the knife first then I'll tell you" said Genkai as she walked over to the kitchen, everyone followed.

            Genkai picked up the knife, _Just as I thought_ said Genkai in her thoughts. "well?" asked Koenma. "this knife was forged of the same stone that brought Suzaku back to life" answered Genkai. "what? How do you know?" asked Yusuke. "I've seen this stone before" replied Genkai.

Endnote: I think I'll leave it at that. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday; I was making a poem about Botan. Feel free to go read it. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter and have a nice day. Sayonara!


	12. solutions

Hello again. I'm afraid, unless I get more reviews, I won't finish the story.

So, please review and I'll continue. Anyway, here is chapter twelve!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

                                     Chapter twelve: solutions 

          "I've seen this stone before" said Genkai. "Really? Where?" asked Kuwabara. "It is only found in Makai, and it is very rare" answered Genkai.

          "What does it do?" asked Botan. "It is said to be able to take another person's powers, if that person's blood is spilt upon it" said Genkai. "So that is why Suzaku had Kuwabara's ability to form the spirit sword." Said Kurama. 

          "I think we should tie up Suzaku, in case he wakes up" said Keiko. With that said, Kuwabara picked up Suzaku and placed him on the chair. Yusuke went to get rope. When he came back, he and Kuwabara tied up Suzaku. "There, now he won't be able to attack us." Said Yusuke. "Did you tie his hands?" asked Shizuru. "Yes, so he couldn't use the spirit sword to cut himself free" said Yusuke.

          Everyone went quiet as they heard Suzaku start to move around, trying to get free as soon as he got up. He failed, then he tried to use the spirit sword, but couldn't because his hands, which were tightly fastened, so where he couldn't move his hands at all. 

          _What is going on? _Thought Suzaku. Yusuke high-fived Kuwabara, who returned to glaring at Suzaku. _Why did he have to take my technique? _Thought Kuwabara angrily. "how did I end up in here?" asked Suzaku. "Kuwabara had tackled you, then Genkai knocked you out with a shovel, and then they brought you inside and tied you up" answered Botan.

          Suzaku continued to struggle, _I have got to get out of here_. "You aren't going anywhere" said Yusuke. "How did you find us?" asked Koenma. "Does that really matter?" said Suzaku. "Why would you want to come back, but not kill us right away?" asked Kurama already having an idea why. _I didn't think he cared about them. He's changed, but for the better or worse?_

Endnote: The plot thickens yet again, what did Kurama mean by what he thought? Tune in next chapter and find out. Well, how did you like it? Tell me in your reviews and have a nice day. Sayonara!


	13. endgame

Hello, if you are reading this now, that means you reviewed. Anyway, I will be wrapping up this story soon. This should be one of the last chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. My baby is all grown up (in reference to the fanfic) well, I will be making another fanfic soon. I hope to see you reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

                                          _Chapter thirteen: endgame_

          _He's changed, but for the better or worse? _Thought Kurama. "What makes you think I would tell you anything?" said Suzaku. "You wanted to bring them back, didn't you?" asked Kurama. _What? How did he know? _Asked Suzaku in his thoughts.

          "Huh? Bring who back?" asked Kuwabara. "The other Saint Beasts" answered Kurama. "How did you know that?" asked Suzaku. "Well who else would you bring back?" replied Kurama. 

          "So, why did you attack Kuwabara?" asked Botan. "I needed the spirit energy of a human to bring them back" answered Suzaku. "So, why not just attack Yusuke, or Genkai?" asked Shizuru. "Well, I had a better opportunity to stab Kuwabara." Answered Suzaku.

          "So, what should we do now?" asked Botan. "I think we should take him to spirit world, then decide what to do from there" answered Koenma.

          They took him to spirit world. They walked into Koenma's office. "Put him over on the chair" said Koenma. _Hm, I see the ropes have loosened a bit, now's my chance_ thought Suzaku. 

          Suzaku loosened the knot on his hands just enough to use the spirit sword. He waited for the right moment then, he cut himself free. "How did you get free?" asked Kuwabara, "the ropes must have loosened on our way up here" replied Kurama.

          Suzaku attacked Botan, seeing as how she was closest. Luckily for her she already had her oar out, she flew away just in time. Botan landed and whacked Suzaku with her oar, and with just enough force to knock him down. Genkai seized the opportunity to fire the spirit wave at Suzaku, "spirit wave!" yelled Genkai as a blast of blue energy fired at Suzaku. 

          _Hm, she must have known I would do this. Very well then. _Thought Suzaku. Since he could not get up, he built electricity in his hand, and threw it at Genkai. 

          She held up her hand and built her own energy, instead of throwing it she used it to catch Suzaku's attack. Genkai was being pushed back a little, until she pushed her hand forward and reversed the energy at Suzaku.

          He fell to the ground. "Is he…dead?" asked Kuwabara. Genkai went over to feel his pulse, there was none. "yes" said Genkai. 

          "I have a question, if Suzaku came back before… does that mean he can come back again?" asked Kuwabara, "perhaps, but lets worry about it then" said Koenma.

                                                 ~The End~

Endnote: Wow! I finished my first story! For all you people who loved this story, great news, I'll be making a series of this story. Keep an eye out for it; I'll put it on the site when I get inspired enough to write it. Well, tell me how you liked it. Sayonara!


End file.
